It's Not Luck, It's Fate
by Hawkeye'sBowGirl
Summary: Being mistaken for someone else can sometimes be the best thing of your life. Especially when love comes from it. Jeff/OC


I was walking down the hall of the Hyatt hotel where I was staying, on the eighteenth floor, leaving my room to head down to get something to drink at the small bar located at the back of the lobby and to meet up with my friend Gina, who was also staying at the Hyatt. I had come back up to change into more comfortable clothing. I wasn't going out to a club or any expensive bar. No just the bar in the lobby. So I had changed into slightly baggy jeans, an Affliction babydoll shirt with a brown zip up hoodie on, and my favorite white Nike shoes.

I was shifting through the songs on my iPod when a guy called out the name Jeff. I didn't think anything of it and kept walking. Again the name Jeff was called as if he was trying to catch someone's attention. I just figured the guy had stepped out of his room and forgotten the room key and was locked out of his room.

"Yo Jeffro!" the male voice came again just before a hand was placed on my shoulder, slowing me down and pulling slightly to turn me around.

"Hey Jeffro. Didn't ya hear me?" The guy asked.

Once I was fully facing him so that the hood of my sweatshirt wasn't blocking my face I noticed that it was Matt Hardy. He had on a baseball cap and a black Punisher shirt on with baggy kaki cargo pants. A surprised and slightly embarrased look came to his face.

"I'm sorry miss. I thought you were my brother. Jeff is always changing the color in his hair so I don't always know what to expect. You both have the same hoodie or at least similiar ones anyways. He's wearing almost those same type of jeans." Matt said motioning to my slightly baggy stone wash jeans.

"Oh." I said with a friendly chuckle.

Just then the elevator doors opened.

"Going down then?" I asked him as I stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button to the lobby.

"Yeah. I'm meeting him down in the lobby bar. I thought that maybe he had forgotten something and had come back up to his room to get it when I saw you." He said nodding as he stepped onto the elevator next to me.

"So what brought you to this town?" Matt asked as he leaned agains the wall, facing me.

"My friend got tickets to the wrestling event that was last night. So she brought me here."

"Oh. You're fan of WWE then?"

"Yes and no." I replied, crossing my arms and leaning back against the wall.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Well yes I am a fan of wrestling. I even work with an indy fed back where I am from. But a few of the things I dislike about it is some of the backstage politics. All the rumors floating around which I always ignore, I never judge someone by what others say. I prefer to meet them and make my own judgement. And by some types of fans. I mean like when you stop to autograph some things for a few fans like a few promo photos, maybe a magazine or two and then take a picture with them. You continue on your way again, some just continue to follow you. Asking you to sign a few more things so that they can then just go and turn around and sell it on Ebay. That I find very disrespectful. And then some fan's just don't respect your privacy." I said.

Matt was apparently plesently surprised at what I had said. He nodded in agreement.

The elevator opened to the lobby and luckly it was almost empty. That was a nice quality of the Hyatt. We stepped off the elevator and started towards the bar.

"What do you do with the time you aren't wrestling with the indy fed?" He asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well I love to be outside. I ride dirtbikes. I love to paint and draw. I play with my dog. Sweetest dog I have ever known, and I rescued him. I also snowboard when I can. And I am a huge adrenaline junkie." I said with a large grin.

Matt listened and returned the smile. He had the feeling Jeff and I would get along perfectly.

By this time we had reached the bar.

"Well maybe I'll see you around. If not it was nice meeting you Matt." I said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, it was nice talking with you." He said.

I smiled once more before heading to the far side of the bar and sat down, asking the bartender for a beer. I then borrowed a pen from him and started to draw a horse running through a field with a tree in the backgound, while waiting for Gina.

-  
Matt was quite surprised to say the least about what had just occured. He watched her sit and order a drink then start to draw before he looked around and saw Jeff sitting in the opposite side of the bar at a table in the corner.

He walked over and sat down at the table.

"Hey Jeffro." he said as he clasped hands with Jeff.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"I just met someone interesting, thinking they were you." Matt said before ordering a beer from the bartender who had seen Matt walk in and came to get his drink order since it wasn't that busy at the moment.

"Really? How'd you manage that? How many people have you seen that dye their hair different colors like I do, wear the same hoodie and jeans I wear at the same place we're at?" Jeff asked with a hint of a smirk.

"Well one person here today." Matt answered with a chuckle.

"So how'd you think they were me?" Jeff asked.

"I was leaving my room to come down here and saw someone, who I thought was you walking towards the elevator. Maybe you had just forgotten something in your room and had come back up for it. So I called out your name. The person didn't stop. I just thought that maybe you were really focused on a thought or something so I called your name again. Still didn't stop. So I decided to try your nickname. The person still didn't stop so I quickly walked up and put my hand on their shoulder and asked if they heard me, I turned them around. Thinking it was you."

At this point Jeff was trying hard not to laugh at Matt's mistake, but wasn't doing to well.

Matt narrowed his eyes on Jeff slightly before continuing on with the story.

"Once the person was facing me I saw that it wasn't you and apologized. I mean you guys both have multi-colored hair, which you are always changing so how was I supposed to know what color your hair was today? Along with the hair was the brown hoodie and baggy stone wash jeans. And man! You both walk with the same slightly lazy loping walk." Matt exclaimed, his cheeks a light red from embarrasment. He had truly believed that it was Jeff untill it was too late.

Jeff was fully laughing at this point. Sure he sorta felt bad for his brother but it was overshadowed by how funny it was.

"We both got on the elevator and started to talk. Talked about the WWE and interests. I was really surprised when she told me a few reasons why she liked and disliked wrestling. She said that she's in an indy fed where she came from and that what she didn't like was how some fans have no respect for our privacy. How some just get our autographs to only turn right around and sell them on Ebay. Politics and rumors were another thing that she doesn't like about the buisness. She said that she doesn't judge people by what others say but that she likes to meet them and make up her own judgement."

The moment Jeff heard Matt mention that it was a girl his intrest was slightly more piqued.

"I then asked her what she did when she wasn't wrestling and man, she is so much like you it's almost scary. She could honestly be the female version of you. She likes to be outside. She rides dirtbikes. She draws and paints. She has a dog that was rescued. Snowboards too. And... she is an adrenaline junkie." Matt said ticking the things off on his fingers as he went, a grin ever present on his face. Going slowly on the last part as he forgot for a moment, but the thought coming back to him within seconds.

"Like I said, she's totally the female version of you."

Jeff listened as Matt told him about what she liked to do. He had to agree with him and admit that she did seem like what he thought he would be if he were a female.

"What's her name and where's she from?" Jeff asked Matt hoping to learn more about this girl.

Matt thought for a moment and frowned slightly. "I never got a chance to ask her."

Jeff's slight hope of possibly meeting her if they were ever near her town, was lost. He slumped slightly in his chair. How could Matt not have at least gotten her name?

"But you can go talk to her and ask her yourself." Matt said smirking as he sipped on his beer.

"Wait. What?" Jeff asked now confused and sat up slightly. "How? We don't know where she lives." Jeff said looking at Matt like he had three heads.

Matt shook his head and laughed.

"Look behind you to the far side of the bar." He said nodding his head in the direction of where she was sitting at the bar.

Jeff raised one of his thin, almost angry looking, eyebrows at his brother before slowly turning around. Sitting on the far end of the bar was the girl Matt was talking about. And now he could see why Matt thought that she was him. 


End file.
